User blog:Dreamy Cat/DemiHuman creature entries (All made by me)
Moved this from a blog i made in the MGE wiki.However,the entries aren't related to the themes that wiki is related to,however,some entries might have content not suitable for minors...The demihuman creatures mentioned in here i'll use them for my entries and Wattpad stories.Some characters mentioned here are from creepypastas,and others from myths and dank memes.Shluumpy...However,the Other Demihumans created by Race-Crossing entry stills under construction,as well as the families and types entry and all the entries after the Vampire entry. Holy Dragon= ='Creature Entry'= A type of Dragon people with angelic properties.Angels treat them as pets,maybe cause they don't mind following their master's orders,and are very playful with their owners and with children.This is also the only member of the dragon family that exists in both demihuman and in ordinary dragon form,and the only mammal in the dragon family. They are known by their soft furs and their resistance to coldness.Many times,they go to the coldest areas in The Secret Continent (TSC) to save lost adventurers,using their fur to warm them up,and they take them to the closest human village around.Their resistance to coldness also gives them inmunity to ice spells,and they are capable of controlling ice. From the members of the dragon family,the holy dragon has the lowest physical power,but they have greater magic powers than the other members of their family,specially when casting holy spells.They are also the fastest dragon species known,since their 4 wings allow them to go nearly as fast as sound.However,they are weak to fire and Evil Energy can easily corrupt them (The higher their power,the harder to corrupt). Not all holy dragons have the same looks,the holy dragons have different patterns in their wings (Like human fingerprints),which their owners use to differ them.And their rank can be known by their wing size,the bigger their wings are,the higher their rank,and the highest ranked holy dragons can be differenced by the light blue star mark in their heads,and the white heart in the center of the star mark.Holy dragons' rank changes some things on them,those things are: (Low Ranked (Newbies):1m wing size,red star mark and a yellow heart mark) (Medium Ranked:1.10m wing size,yellow star mark and a pink heart mark) (High Ranked:1.24m wing size,Blue star mark and red heart mark) (Highest Rank:1.40m wing size,Light Blue Star mark and white heart mark). Also,the rank of their owners affects a little their rank,and the rank of a holy dragon is mostly affected depending on their holyness and age.However,the rank of a Holy Dragon won't affect their childish manners,even if they have more power and higher attributes. 'Demihuman Holy Dragons' A recent subspecies of the Holy Dragons that was created when a a strange,not-so-demonic energy (Succubus Energy) from another world affected them during the succubi war,and changed them to demihumans and changed their personality to the one of a succubus.During that age,the amount of non-demihuman holy dragons was reduced greatly,and they became a endangered species.After that age,the godess of TSC,Arysia,purified many of the corrupted holy dragons,changing their personality to the one of normal holy dragons. Demihuman holy dragons are smarter than their variants,but they are still being childish.The Divine Code stricts them to marry with human men,and they can only form a family with angelic beings of their opposite gender. 'Ordinary Holy Dragons' The type of Holy Dragon that has been in TSC for hundreds of thousands of years.They aren't as smart as their variants are,but they are stronger.Many angels keep them as pets,unlike their subvariants,that are mostly adopted as partners or servants. |-|Dark Dragons= ='Creature Entry'= A demonic,corrupted variation of the Holy Dragon.They are merciless beings,whose only disposition is to destroy everything in their path,and plunge TSC into the darkness.This species was very different in the past,and it also had different manners,and even a different diet. They are extremely powerful beings,however,their boost in physical power makes them frail to magic.They are also weak to ice,an advantage used by holy dragons to easily beat them if they are threatening them.This species is one of the highest-ranked demons in the Netherworld forces. Normally,they are calm when around animals and they don't attack lonely humans.They don't attack humans because they hate them,as many warriors think,they only attack human villages to steal food,and often some goods to create strong,resistant nests to incubate and protect their children. When attacking human settlements,their attitude towards defenders and the human goods varies by their gender.Normally,Males strike to attack,and kill all those who try to stop them,and they steal mostly food from humans,while females try to be sneaky,and make sure of not killing anyone.They steal goods for making nests. Many of them take humans with them.They take humans and force them to take care of their children,and giving them food as a reward for that.Since they live in volcanoes,many captive humans die due to the volcano's hot temperatures,but they just replace the undead person with another one. In the Netherworld Force,Dark Dragons are used as cavalry troops,carrying soldiers while using their powerful claws and fire spells to defeat their enemies.They destroy everything that they face in their way during war,but they don't have this attitude out of war.They also prefer to be alone rather than in packs. Knowing all this traits,this species and it's variants aren't as problematic now compared to how they were in the past.In the past,only female demihumans of this species existed,unlike in the present,in which male and female variants,as well as monster variants exist.They were more selfish and attacked human settlements more commonly. Unlike in current times,they took only male warriors,and enslaved them instead of giving them some freedom,as well as they also raped their captive slaves.The mana emitted from their slaves was also their main diet plate.They were also even worse with their prisioners,and they often didn't cared and even kicked out their own children from their homes. However,the portal disconnection and the Mana in TSC's airs have been responsible of greatly changing this species.Now they are friendlier and childish,and they have weaker competitive spirits.Their diet is also now medium-sized animals,but on the negative size,now they often see humans as "Medium-sized animals",specially male dark dragons. |-|Yume-Yume Nya= ='Creature Entry'= A extremely shy species that avoids humans at all cost.They are created by Dream Cats corrupted by succubi energy during the succubi war,that their bodies changed to allow them to captivate men.However,Arysia removed the succubi energy in their bodies,and their captivating personality got replaced with a very shy one.This species are also known as "Mother of the stars",since they have a material in their ghost-like tail (lower body) named stardust, that it is said that it can create stars.This species is the originator of the Feline Ghost demihumans. Their bodies aren't complete in the real world,since they seem to lack a lower body.However,they have a ghost-like tail that seems to be their lower body.But this species has the power to enter in dreams.When they are in a dream,their bodies are complete.Not only they get a full body in a dream,when they are in a dream,their powers will be as high as KYB's full power,and they cannot be killed when they are inside a dream. They can't procreate when out of a dream,since they don't have a lower body when they aren't in a dream,and male Yume-Nyas can't reproduce,by a strange reason... However,when female Yume-Nyas enter to a human's dreams,their desire for having children will become much stronger,but they fail on mating with a man during a dream many times due to shyness (Even being super powerful,they are still being super shy). They only mate once in their whole lives in order to reproduce,but their shyness doesn't gives them a large sucess chance. They also need to be in a dream to give birth to their children.However,they give birth to their children in a sphere-shaped substance,that can't be cracked out of a dream.This substance is created to protect their children,and one of them can have around 20 childs in.Newborn Yume children are much smaller than newborn human babies,and their skin is very frail,so in order to take care of them,you must be careful. When they are newborn,they aren't scared of humans,so taming a newborn Yume-Nya is easier.They can enter in dreams and gather dream energy even from birth,but their mothers often nurse them (with their milk) to make sure they grow stronger.Yume-Nyas often fall asleep when nursing their child,leaving themselves and their children in danger.This boosts newborn male Yume-Nyas' protective instincts. Yume-Nyas grow up insanely fast.The childhood of a Yume-Nya starts when they are 1 year old,at that age,female Yume-Nyas' fear to humans develops,while male Yume-Nyas don't develop fear to humans in any point of their life,instead,they fight them off to keep them away from female Yume-Nyas.Unlike human children,they aren't curious during childhood,and they don't cause any trouble,but they are childish when around other Yume-Nyas.The puberty of Yume-Nyas starts when they are 2 years old,and they can reproduce at that age,and they are full adults when they are 3 years old (Their growth process is 7x faster than human growth speed).Even at adulthood,they are somewhat childish with their children,and some male Yume-Nyas have even befriended with human children due to this.However,Yume-Nyas have a infinite lifespan,since it doesn't matters how old they are,they won't die due to aging (The oldest Yume-Nya known is 9,800 years old,and one of the few survivors of DragonHell's apocalypse flame),but they have MANY predators in the wild. Yume-Nyas have dream energy in every fluid in their body (Blood,Milk,etc),and they have a pink-coloured blood due to that.The amount of Dream Energy found in their fluids is enough to make a person fall asleep even if this person drinks only a sip from one of them...But it seems to have no effects on Yume-Nyas.However,Yume-Nyas spend 4/6 of the day sleeping (10/12 during pregnacy,and 1/2 during childhood and puberty),and spend 1/4 of the time they are awake cleaning themselves and cleaning their children. As the "Nya" part in the name indicates,this species has many similar traits with the Cats: They are furry They are typically timid They spend their time sleeping They are very clean They have quick reflexes They are hard to tame if they aren't tamed when they are babies. They have a high breeding rate They are calmed Grown-Up Yume-Nyas can be tamed,but is hard to do it.Making sure they don't escape,staying calm,being patient,and not hurting them is crucial when taming them,and it is easier to tame a Yume-Nya if it has appeared in your dreams before.Wearing clothes with moon-shaped patterns can help when taming them,since they'll lose their fear towards the tamer quicker.However,no one knows why.Male Yume-Nyas,and those who already gave birth or are in the final stage of pregnacy can't be tamed. Their prescence in a human house is easy to feel.They get very nervous when they are in a human house,and will release dream energy from their bodies.This makes people around them to feel drowsy,and the effects are stronger the closer you are to them.Also,they can be spotted by the trail of stardust they leave,due their ghost-like lower bodies,that is filled with that material.They are very kind once tamed. However,male Yume-Nyas are another story.They aren't shy like their variants,and are typically childish and serious. They aren't scared of humans,they are protective,and many of them work as warriors.However,they can only reproduce with females of their species (In a dream),and they are slightly weaker than their counterparts.Unfortunately,they have higher amounts of stardust in their ghost-like tails,which is a valuable material,and many people hunt them due to that.By a strange reason,the moon pattern in the top of their heads is crimson red instead of yellow,and when treatened,it emits a blinding light for self-defense.Even weirder,male Yume-Nyas are the only males known that naturally produces milk in their bodies,a scholar's hypotesis says that is for emergency in case a Yume-Nya mother dies and her children are left alone.Scientists still don't know how this is possible. |-|Cyclone= ='Creature Entry'= Ferocious creatures that are born by strong winds in Sky Fortress.They are classified as beasts,but humans possessed by them are classified as demihumans.They came from the sealed curse to TSC,and they were merciless serial killers,but after crossing with the calm atmosphere of Sky Fortess,they lost their love to kill,but they kill if they have to.They aren't parasistic,but they can posess people and use them to infiltrate to Kyvashin and Kyvasha,however ,due to anti-cyclone winds,they prefer more possessing people rather than staying in their normal form. Unlike parasites,when they posess someone,they only stay in the person's body for a few days.Persons posessed by cyclones can be distinguished by the winds sorrounding them,and their jet black eyes and creepy red pupils.They posess both men and women,and some of them posess children (Which is very rare,cause many of them consider children way too small to posess). When inside a person's body,they'll start cloning a person's DNA and adding it to themselves.In a couple of days,they leave the person's body and get a body of their own using the copied DNA.Due to this,they are not threated as parasistic monsters. Many cyclones think that getting a human body will solve their problems,but once they get a human body,they realize that is very hard to pretend to be normal humans,and controlling their cyclonic powers is much harder due to the small size of a human body.They are inmune to evil energy. However,their love to kill isn't fully lost,even if they are harmless during day.During night,they are one of the dark beings,that enjoys killing the humans they find in their path and hiding their corpses...Due to this,many creepy stories and creepypastas in TSC have been developed about this creatures.They cannot control this instincts cause it's natural on cyclones. They keep away from men and kill them if they have to,but they become very scared once you grab their hands,and will try to defend themselves by randomly trying to kick whoever grabs them (Since they can't use their hands).However,they have ultra-strong legs,and most of the times,being kicked by one of them can fracture a person's bones,break them,or it sometimes kills the person (Depending where they hit),so trying to take them is dangerous.But once someone grabs their hands and legs,they'll become powerless,and easy to beat up.This is a weakness approached by many people.They can reproduce with humans when in a human form (DUH),but if they do so,their children will be a subspecies of them named Human Cyclone. Once they marry,they'll be more gentle with their partner,but on the bad side,they'll become yanderes,and they'll kill whoever tries to take their partners away from them.Also,they don't trust their partners that much,and will often go undercover and spy what their partner is doing when it THINKS that it isn't being watched. |-|Blacrow= ='Creature Entry'= Shy birdmen,known by being the only birdmen species that posesses both hands and wings,and not only wings.Similar to Yume-Nyas,they are scared of humans,but they can't be tamed.They live in small villages in tree tops,governed by 1 female,and the underlings are the males. Humans believe that these beings bring bad luck,but since they don't like to be with humans,they don't bring much troubles.Unfortunately,some people hunt them and illegally sell their meat,but many of these people often are killed by the Blacrows,who later take their corpses and give them to their chief as food. They are the only birdmen that has a good relationship with cats,and some of them adopt them as pets. Males Usually,males are the peons of the Blacrow realms,and they are shy.They do all types of work,from houseworking to hunting small animals to feed their governor.Many of them are treated as slaves by their governors,but they don't care about it and just work for her,even if they don't receive nothing in exchange...They stay in their villages,cause they are scared of being alone in the outside. However,when they are in their homes,they reveal themselves to be extremely childish.They can easily communicate with other blacrows,play games,etc.They are friendly with each other,and they never fight with each other.Normally,they are peaceful creatures,unless their governors get threatened... They don't get out of their home villages except to hunt food for their governor,and run away if threatened,but if their home and/or governor is being threatened or attacked,they'll change into dark/deadly versions of themeselves.They'll kill whoever threatens their governor or home, and they become completely merciless with whatever is threating their chief.During this form,their wings become blood-red. Even on that form,their childishness stays with them.When around other Blacrows,they'll be the same as if they were normal,but their fear from humans is much less.This form fades once they feel relieved,so it might take a long time to fade.They often play with each other to feel relieved faster,allowing their dark being form to fade from them. There are also some males that have white hair,and gray-colored wings.This white-haired blacrows are known as Blacrow masters.Their chiefs treat them the same way they treat others,but they are treated as saviors and respected by other males.Not only these ones have different appearance,they are also as strong as female blacrows,more serious (but they are still being childish),and are often the leaders of hunting groups. Females Female blacrows live as the governors of Blacrow villages.They treat males as their slaves,and force them to bring them food,protect the village,and guard the eggs and newborn children.As said,they give birth to their children by laying eggs (Like regular birds),but they are known by having excessively high breeding rate,since 1 female can make a whole Blacrow village composed only by their children. They only need to mate once in their lives,and they normally do that with one of their brothers,which is a conduct not seen in other demihumans.Unlike other creatures,males plant a seed in females' body during mating,instead of reproductory cells,which is a seed made of mana.Once they have this seed,they'll start to have 1 child per day,which explains their insanely fast breeding rate,and often they need extra chambers in their houses just to store eggs.The eggs take around a month (2 if the child is a Blacrow master) to crack. All the males that live in the villages are their children,which are devoted to serve her.They love each of their children,even if they treat them as slaves,as much as if they only had one,even when they can have nearly a million children in their lifespan.They keep young children in their homes,and they build separate houses to keep their fully grown-up sons. They express how much they love their children by giving them food as gifts for their hard work.They hunt large animals during night to feed their children.However,they become dangerous,dark beings once they taste human blood.They'll hunt humans that stay out of their homes at night,as if they were large animals.They'll also order their child to hunt humans. Dark,bloodthirsty female blacrows can be differenced by their red-coloured eyes. However,from nearly 1 million children they have in their lives,only 2 of them are females.One of these females turns into the next governor after their mother dies,and the other one goes to make and govern a new village after their mother dies.While males are born in white-coloured eggs,females are born in pinkish white eggs. |-|Ndroi= Ndrois are man-made beings,programed to act like humans.They are known as Perfect Man-Made humans,since they can speak,reason,eat,reproduce,think on their own goals,like and dislike things,unlike other androids who could only follow orders and couldn't make their goals.They can be differenced from humans by having a pattern in their foreheads. Ndrois have a pattern in their forehead to prevent being mistaked with humans.The pattern can be a star,heart,Sword,Gem,Sun,teardrop,or a moon.These patterns make easy to know the personality of a Ndroi,and in many times,it helps people to predict what the Ndroi likes or dislikes,and also to know it's skills. Ndois that have a star pattern are normally cheerful,and have a more childish personality than Ndrois with other patterns.They aren't very powerful,so they might lose fights against other Ndrois,but their upside is that they have a high defense,and can go to fast speeds.They like to help others. Ndrois that have a heart pattern are more loving than Ndrois with other patterns,and they easily make strong friendship bonds with others easily.Ndrois with this pattern rarely have troubles when searching for a wife/husband,due to their friendly personalities.They are also good healers. Ndrois with a sword pattern are braver than regular Ndrois,and prefer to lead groups in adventures and expeditions.They are very rude,so becoming their friend is very hard,and they have a poor sense of trust towards others.They are stronger than other Ndrois,but slower,and their bodies are more frail. Ndrois with gem pattern are more generous,and often glamorous,and they often lead high-level places such as boutiques or fine restaurants.They have very prickly tastes,which can be very annoying for people who want to give them something.Many of them have hidden desires they can't express due to embarrassment. Ndrois with a sun pattern are normally cuter than regular Ndrois.They often use their cuteness to make others give them what they want,and many people like them by their kindness and childishness.Making them happy is very easy,since even small presents can make them happy,but they have a better taste for snacks rather than regular objects. Ndrois with a teardrop pattern are always depressed,and is hard to cheer them up.Many of them don't like what they do,even if they are good artists,poets,etc,and often feel emptiness in their souls.Their desires are being loved by others,and their hidden personality is very hard to read,but once motivated,knowing what they like is easier. Ndrois with a Moon pattern are very drowsy.They are often seen sleeping,and they don't like to go out of their homes.They are also shy,and they express themselves via drawings,their creations,etc.Like Teardrop-pattern Ndrois,they are very creative,but they don't like to express what they do.This Ndrois are also very speedy. Ndrois are also known by their massive strength.This is also,one of the latest demihuman species in TSC,since the oldest member of this species is KYB,a 8-year-old Ndroi child.Ndrois also have the ability to change their appearance from a adult appearance to a child appearance,and from a child appearance to a adult appearance. Ndrois are mainly composed of liquid mana,which works in their bodies like blood in human bodies.Unlike many people think,they need to eat in order to get mana,and they need to sleep in order to recharge themselves.However,they don't need inmune supporters or other stuff,since the mana in their bodies protect them against any disease. Ndrois also have the highest breeding rate of the demihumans in TSC.They can reproduce by data sync,a process they do with the pattern of their foreheads,in which male Ndrois transfer reproduction data to the female.This process is done with a cable-like plugin they have hidden in the pattern of their forehead.They can reproduce at any age. They also take only 1 minute to create their descendency in them.They also give birth to their children in a mana sphere,similar to Yume-Nyas,and only the one who had the child can activate it.Ndrois already know to talk,walk,run,fight,interact with others,etc since the moment they are born.They also have already the ability to switch from child to adult. |-|Vampire= Vampires are monsters formed of pure darkness and corruption,who like to feast of human blood and strike fear in humans' souls.They are known by their heartless and selfish personalities,who only care of themselves,and they don't matter of who their victims are neither of who they hurt. They have the ability to transform into bats.Using this ability,they can sneak into human settlements,and in this way,suprise their victims by attacking them behind them,and sucking their victims' blood.When attacking a human,they prefer to bite them close to their neck,since that area has more blood due to the veins in there. Vampires are also recognized by their extremely white skin,and cause they are always wearing black capes.This black capes is what gives them the ability to transform into bats,and to high-rank vampires,to transform into shadows.Their skin is snow white cause they are barely exposed to light. Vampires like darker places rather than places with light,even if regular light doesn't harms them.Since they are always wearing dark clothes (Specially black clothes),they can easily camouflage in dark places.This also gives them advantage in their bat form,and helps them to become stronger. Vampires have a very low breeding rate.A female's body becomes ready for reproduction when they are 120 years old,a male's body becomes ready for reproduction when they are 65 years old,and they only have from 3 to 6 children in their lives.However,animals aren't a threat for this species,since they don't annoy them,but humans often kill them,and kill young vampires too. Vampires can't procreate in their human form.Like nearly every TSC species,they have asexual reproduction.In order to reproduce,a female vampire drinks a bit of a male vampire's blood,and they use that blood to procreate.The reproduction season of vampires is in october,and they only procreate at night. Unlike fully grown up,Young vampires get the blood they need to nlive from their parents of from other vampires.They only need a little bit of blood to live,so they aren't annoying to other vampires.When no vampire is around,they'll search for a human to drink their blood.However,they can't transform into bats. There are also High-Rank vampires too.High-ranked vampires are smarter,stronger,and they need less blood to live than regular vampires.While normal vampires can only transform into bats,High-ranked vampires can transform into bats,cats,shadows,dark smoke,and into statues.The downside is that they are sterile. Vampires are threatened by many things.They can't be exposed to the sun for too much time,or else,they'll burn,and die.They also get weakened by the smell of garlic,and if they eat something with garlic,their bodies get poisoned by garlic and they die.And striking a stake in their hearts will also kill them.They can also be killed by decapitation,piercing their chest skin,or by sprinkling holy water to them.Stabbing them with Nargirl or Narwhal horns can greatly reduce their strength,and it can kill them if they are stabbed with them in their chest.If they don't drink blood in 1 day,they die from starvation. Due to this,vampires often try to stay as far as possible from humans,and only drink blood from them once they are hungry.However,persons killed by vampires can turn into vampires if their bodies are buried without being sprinkled with holy water.Even with this upsides,humans killed every vampires they saw in their way,leaving this species nearly extinct.Currently,only 1 individual of this species is alive.This individual is a high-rank vampire named Ryuk-Kun. |-|Zombie= |-|Pharaoh= |-|Abyssal Beast= |-|Nenko= |-|Ina-Ine Nya= |-|Fairy= |-|Nargirl= |-|EdgeHug= |-|Tantoise= |-|Tantle= |-|Succubus= |-|Nyanke= |-|Dreamy Nyan= |-|Aqua= |-|Dark Matter= |-|Desert Ant= |-|Humantis= |-|Magical Pony= |-|Komet= |-|LothuS= |-|Kraken= |-|Alraune= |-|Sky High= |-|Jabberwock= |-|Landdweller= |-|Dragon= |-|Flora Dragon= |-|Crocor= |-|Lamia= |-|Firespirit= |-|Deathcrest= |-|Fallen Angel= |-|Webslinger= |-|Cockroach= |-|Owlen= |-|Saber Pigeon= |-|Ghost= |-|Slime= |-|Demieba= |-|Electroon= |-|Terminator= |-|Tyrano Rex= |-|Nyawla Nyawla= |-|Mouse= |-|SilverGunner= |-|Nebularis= |-|UFOria= |-|Kokaki= |-|Mermaid= |-|Honey Bear= |-|Honey Bee= |-|Bullet Ant= |-|Demijelly= |-|Rhinoceros= |-|SleepyHipnotyzer= |-|Pomfy= |-|Chipwood= |-|Hynah= |-|Kikira= |-|Paper Resident= |-|Icy-Icen-Nya= |-|Blood Mosquito= |-|Savage Hornet= |-|Goryl= |-|Lizardman= |-|Salamander= |-|Starsky= |-|Do nut= |-|Lolly= |-|Cursed Doll= |-|Sarmadillo= |-|Stormy= |-|Sharx= |-|Zombee= |-|Wani Wanko= |-|Shizi= |-|Slumber Cat= |-|Chomper= |-|Venus= |-|Orc= |-|Lighter= |-|Chronius= |-|Sphinx= |-|Naeku= |-|Saturn= |-|Goblin= |-|Blob= |-|Poison Ivy= |-|Kosehiun= |-|Golem= |-|Seal Shiru= |-|Ice Golem= |-|Lava Golem= |-|Wood Golem= |-|Mana Golem= |-|Centaur= |-|Unicorn= |-|Pegasus= |-|Alicorn= |-|Timberwolf= |-|Irawaddy= |-|Frilled Bloom= |-|Yeti= |-|Golibi= |-|Ingan Xiongmao |-|Yggdrasin= |-|Rake= |-|DeathSword= |-|Soul Reaper= |-|Angel= |-|Burakkusupaidā= |-|Assassin Bear= |-|red gaemi= |-|Gargoyle= |-|Martial Artist= |-|Wyvern= |-|Kraken= |-|Sea Wolf= |-|Nova= |-|Dragon Angel= |-|Demicyclone= |-|Chipmen= |-|Demihuman Demon= |-|Finathium= |-|Ushi Taur= |-|Ushi Oni= |-|Iceguin= =Demihuman Families= Each demihuman species many species with similar attributes,divided in families. |-|Dragon= They are creatures of massive power and intelligence.Dragons come in many shapes and sizes,some have wings,others don't,others can breate fire,and some of them breathe ic.Dragons are beings found everywhere,in earth,underwater,and soaring the skies,and some of them even in outer space.But they are noble creatures that are respected by humanity,and praised in other regions. They can be found in great numbers in Dragonia. Demihuman Dragons Holy Dragon Dark Dragon Jabberwock Landdweller Abyssal-Beast Dragon Ordinary Dragons Holy Dragon Jabberwock Landdweller Abyssal-Beast Dragon Zombie Dragon Wyvern Skysoarer Black Death Abyss Reaper Cloud Puffer Planetary Overseer Bloodthirsty destroyer HellDragon Doge Dragonia Nekoseer Hydra Dragon Gods Landia DragonHell VFD |-|Angel= Holy beings known by their holy powers and by following the divine code.Their main job is to guide the souls of good people to Sky World.Many of them are seen in sky fortress,and nearly every god from TSC has a angel variant as soldiers.However,they can easily be corrupted by evil energy.They live in heaven,and is their job protecting those Demihuman Angels -Angel -Holy Dragon -Holy Scholar -Archangel -Seraph -Cupid -Sky High -Cleric -Pure Soul -Saint Bushin Non-Human Angels -Holy Dragon -Angelic Cub -Tsuneko Angelic Gods/Lords -Arysia -Yukio -Kaede -Reko |-|Demon= The opposite of the angels.They are evil beings that their only desire is to kill and corrupt people.Normally,the higher they go,the weaker they are,so they prefer to stay in the underworld.They are bloodthirsty,merciless killers,that hunt like owls,during night,and strike fear in human souls.They are governed by their overlord:"Incarnation of Darkness",and Tails Doll being the Demon Lord (Overlord's servant).Even being demons,the mana of TSC makes them childish. Demihuman Demons -Dark Dragon -SleepyHipnotyzer -Succubus -Vampire -Incubus Ordinary Demons Soul Reaper -Black Death -HellDragon -Dark Matter -Demon -Nekombie -Red Wolf -Fallen Angel -DarkBlood -SleepyHipnotyzer -Daemon Demon Gods/Lords -Asyra -Annae-Atei -Sonic.EXE -Tails Doll -"The Incarnation Of Darkness" |-|Feline Ghost= A strange family composed of cat spirits.This family was originated by corrupted Dream Cats,that were transformed into Yume-Nyas,but later their personalities were changed by Arysia.All of the members of this family have the following things in common: High Breeding Rate Their lower body is like a ghost They can enter into a creature's dreams. They all look like cats. Have a ability to sense human prescences Their ghost tails are filled with stardust. However,this traits aren't found in non-demihuman feline ghost. Demihuman Feline Ghosts -Yume-Nya -Ina-Ine Nya -Annae-Nya -Icy-Icen Nya -Nyan-Nyan-Nya -Atei-Nya -Dreamy Nyan Ordinary Feline Ghosts -Dream Cat -Musicat -Winter Neko -Cat Spirit |-|Spirit= A family of beings that can control elements.These beings can be found in trees,animals,humans, and even bodies of water,fire,and ice.When they lose their bodies,they wander around The Secret Continent taking the form of "Souls",and searching for a new body where to reincarnate.When they are powerful enough,they take the form of demihumans or the form of beasts.They can be seen,but can't be touched,excluding the spirit gods,that can be touched.However,they can use items in the same way humans use them. Demihuman Spirits -Firespirit -Aqua -Elektro -Gleezier -Aicid -Poizoner -Mund Ordinary Spirits -Firespirit -Aqua -Elektro -Gleezier -Aicid -Poizoner -Mund Spirit Gods -Arysia -Yukio |-|Birdmen= A type of demihumans known by having bird wings instead of hands (Excluding the Blacrow).They are known cause the fastest creatures in TSC are from this species.The main race of this species is the Harpy,but many subraces have appeared due to climate adaptation.Birdmen have also friendly relationsips with humans,excluding the Blacrow and Owlen. Demihuman Birdmen -Harpy -Blacrow -Owlen -JubJub -Babycarrier -Saber Pigeon |-|Feline= =Subfamilies= Feline Ghost |-|Fish= |-|Fairy= =Related Families= Magical Creature =Trivia= |-|Normal Trivia= =Please read the other entries first= The part of the Yume-Nya's description:"they cover their faces once someone looks at them",it references Boo's attitude,since boos cover their faces when the player looks at them. VFD is the name of the final boss of 7th Dragon III.It is also a dragon in it's 3rd form. Chipful H.'s name is similar to the name Chickful A.,a enemy from The Battle Cats. The blinding light of male Yume-Nyas references Tails Doll 's Blood Gem. Landia's name references the 4-headed dragon from Kirby:Return to Dream Land. Assassin Bear is based on a enemy of The Battle Cats that has the same name. Slumber Cats are based on the class Catsaber that appears in Phantom Brave and Disgaea. |-|Etymology= Red Gaemi means Red Ant in Korean. Burakkusupaidā means Black Spider in Korean. Ingan Xiongmao is composed of the Korean word Ingan,that means human,and the chinese word Xiongmao,that means Panda. Shizi means Lion in chinese. Wani Wanko means Crocodile Doggie in japanese. Seal Shiru means Seal Seal in japanese. Category:Blog posts